Para sempre comigo
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: - Ficarás comigo no final? - Até ao fim, até ao mundo deixar de ser mundo meu amor.


**Para sempre comigo**

Draco/Hermione

** Por: DanielaMPotter **

_- Ficarás comigo no final?_

_- Até ao fim, até ao mundo deixar de ser mundo meu amor._

- Hermione espera!

Hermione parou em pleno Ministério vendo os seus dois melhores amigos avançarem até si depressa.

- Jantamos hoje? – perguntou Ron, baralhando o cabelo de trás com a mão e sorrindo do jeito que apenas ele sabia.

Harry riu-se e deu-lhe um murro no ombro, Ron resmungou alto.

-Ron está na altura de partires para outra! A Hermione não quer nada contigo.

Ron revirou os olhos e encolheu os ombros.

- Isso era antigamente! Agora que o…

Ron calou-se abruptamente assim como Harry.

- Desculpa Mi…

- Não faz mal Ron! Eu posso estar sozinha, mas olha que o Lucius me defende. – disse ela brincando e estatelando-lhe um beijo na bochecha que o fez corar até á raiz dos cabelos.

- És ridículo sabes? – disse Harry virando-se para Ron e revirando os olhos – O que nós queríamos perguntar era se jantamos TODOS hoje?

- Claro! Onde?

- Pode ser lá em casa… - sugeriu Harry

- Nem pensar. Na última vez foi lá… Desta vez em minha casa! Além disso o Lucius quer mostrar os novos brinquedos ao James, ao Albus e á Lily.

- Na verdade não gosto muito do facto do teu filho GOSTAR TANTO da minha filha, Hermione! – reclamou Harry emburrando.

- Harry, o Lucius tem 9 anos. A Lily tem 7. São só umas crianças…

- Humft…

Ron e Hermione riram-se.

- Ás 8 lá em casa?

Ron e Harry viraram-se um para o outro e riram-se.

- Claro como se a Ginny deixasse – comentou Harry – Ela vai lá estar duas horas mais cedo para ter a certeza que não fazes nada sozinha.

- A minha eterna Ginny… - brincou Hermione – Eu vou agora comprar algumas coisas então… Já não falta muito… depois encontramo-nos na minha casa então?

- Queres que vá contigo? – sugeriu Ron.

- Não Ron! – disse Harry acentuadamente – Ela quer que deixes de lhe chatear a cabeça!

- Deixa Ron… não é preciso. Falta uma hora, para o momento em que a Ginny vai chegar lá a casa, se contarmos com as duas horas de adiantamento habituais, vemo-nos em breve!

- Bom vamos andando Hermione… - disse Harry puxando Ron que se largou, estatelou um beijo na bochecha da amiga, e voltou a ser puxado por um Harry impaciente.

Hermione seguiu para a lareira, gritou o destino e desapareceu por entre as chamas verdes do Pó de Floo. Depois das compras, e já verdadeiramente estourada, apareceu na lareira da mansão. Colocou a mala na biblioteca e descalçou-se. Já tinha enviado para casa os sacos das compras, por isso deitou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro doce daquela casa. Uma mansão que tinha sido reconstruída. Lembrava-se do esforço que ele tinha feito para a recuperar, por a tornar mais acolhedora e bela, e não na frieza e assombração que era. A Mansão era agora uma casa linda, repleta de cores quentes e móveis acolhedores e belos, e com jardins extremamente bem cuidados. Fora um trabalho árduo que contara com a ajuda de muitos amigos e com a riqueza que com o passar do tempo e muita luta ambos conquistaram com os seus postos de trabalho.

- A senhorita hoje chegou tarde! – disse uma vozinha fininha. Hermione sentou-se e olhou a elfo á sua frente com ar severo. A pequena elfo trazia um vestido preto engomado e um avental branco por cima, nas orelhas dois laços pretos e nos pés uns sapatinhos pequenos.

- Winky, já é décimo dia de folga em que trabalhas. Não pode continuar assim!

- Mas senhora, Winky gostar de trabalhar aqui. Winky gostar da senhora e do menino Lucius. Winky não deixar nunca a senhora e o menino sozinhos, porque Winky saber que eles precisam de muita atenção desde que o senhor partiu.

Hermione deu um sorriso triste á elfo que olhou em pânico para ela e começou a desesperar.

- Oh não não! Winky fez senhora triste. Winky lembrar senhora de senhor. Senhor ser bondoso e Winky gostar de senhor, mas Winky não poder falar dele.

- Winky anda cá…

A pequeno elfo abeirou-se da sua senhora em lágrimas e assustou-se quando Hermione lhe pegou na mão.

- Winky tu podes sempre falar do senhor.

- Mas ele entristecer senhora e entristecer também o menino.

- São as saudades Winky mais nada. Falar dele é bom, ele é uma memória muito feliz.

Winky limpou as lágrimas ao avental e sorriu.

- Bom já que estás a trabalhar e te vou pagar o salário…

- Senhora não ser prec…

- Já que te vou pagar o salário! – interrompeu Hermione de olhar severo - Achas que me podes ajudar? O Ron, o Harry, a Ginny e as crianças vêm cá jantar. Eu já enviei os sacos para a cozinha.

- Winky ter visto.

- Vamos preparar o melhor jantar de sempre? – propôs Hermione sorrindo.

- Vamos senhora!

A elfo sorriu e desatou a correr para a cozinha.

- MÃE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Um rapaz de nove anos, desceu as escadas a correr a abraçar Hermione com força fazendo-a cair no sofá.

Hermione riu e sentou-o a custo no seu colo. Ele estava cada vez mais alto e pesava-lhe mais. Afagou-lhe os caracóis loiros platinados e sorriu encarando os olhos azuis do menino. Os mesmo olhos que o seu amor.

-Mãe… descobri outra!

- Outra?

- Outra passagem secreta! Dá para uma sala subterrânea!

- Hum… e o que vais fazer com essa? Já construíste uma sala de brinquedos na que estava no teu quarto, um sala de estudo na que estava no sótão… e essa?

- Nesta eu fiz-te uma surpresa mãe!

- Hum… uma surpresa?

- Anda! – Lucius puxou-a pela mão fazendo-a entrar na biblioteca.

- Tu descobriste uma passagem aqui?

Ele sorriu-lhe com o sorriso mais belo do mundo e guiou-a, largando a mão dela apenas para arrastar um pequeno móvel e carregar numa pedra que magicamente fez abrir um alçapão no chão.

- Como raio conseguiste descobrir algo aí?

Lucius riu com vontade, o riso característico do seu pai e começou a descer o alçapão onde pelas escadas se encontravam candeeiros verdes que imitam uma luz brilhante.

- Foste buscar os candeeiros do teu pai ao sótão? – indagou Hermione reconhecendo-os – Ele roubou-os…

- Das masmorras dos Slytherin de Hogwarts… eu sei! Eu pedia-lhe sempre para me contar essa história. Bom é claro que não tinha conseguido tudo isto a Winky…

Hermione rebolou os olhos. «Bem me parecia!».

Lucius fê-la parar e ela olhou para a sala acolhedora que Scorpius (e Winky) tinham criado!

Nas paredes as antigas tapeçarias com o brasão de família que o seu marido tanto amava enfeitavam a pedra nua assim como no chão.

Havia igualmente uma estante com vários objectos mágicos, pertences dele. A um canto havia uma cama grande, adornada por motivos verdes e um sofá e uma poltrona da mesma cor. O restante eram pequenas mesas. Numa encontrava-se um velho aparelho de musica e na mesa ao seu lado uma enorme colecção de discos de musica antiga feiticeira. Nas outras eram retratos. Imensos retratos de sorrisos e pessoas, nas mesas e nas paredes.

Lucius tinha ido buscar ao sótão todos os antigos pertences do pai e colocados ali, até os moveis do quarto de adolescente que ele tinha na antiga mansão. Como não tinha reparado nas fotografias surripiadas? É claro que muitas delas estavam nos velhos álbuns do sótão.

- MENINO LUCIUS! MENINO LUCIUS! BANHO! OS SEUS AMIGOS VÊM CÁ HOJE!

Lucius olhou para a mão de olhos muito abertos.

- O Harry e o Ron vêm cá jantar!

Scorpius começou a correr escadas acima, para tomar banho e arranjar-se de forma pomposa como sempre fazia para impressionar os filhos de Harry. Sempre fazendo jus ao seu apelido…

Hermione voltou a focar os olhos na sala e percorreu com a mão os objectos, os móveis, as fotografias… quase podia sentir o cheiro dele na sala. Sentiu as lágrimas caírem ao ver a fotografia que estava em destaque numa das mesas. Ela e Draco sorriam juntos e felizes.

Estavam num jardim e aquele tinha sido o dia em que tinham contado ás pessoas do seu namoro.

" – _Bom… podia ter corrido pior! – disse Draco sorrindo._

_- Sim… o Ron podia ter-te conseguido matar. Felizmente o Harry impediu-o e acabou apenas por ser ele a dar-te um murro. Podia ter sido pior sim!_

_Draco olhou para os seus olhos e sorriu-lhe:_

_- Eles aceitaram!_

_- Não tiveram outro remédio!_

_- Mi…tu sabes que eu te vou amar sempre não sabes?_

_- Eu também te irei amar sempre Draco!"_

Olhou então para uma das fotografias da parede. Uma moldura gigante que Draco insistira em mandar realizar.

A felicidade no rosto de ambos era evidente. Ele estava perfeito no seu fato negro beijando-a. Ela segurava o seu rosto nas mãos, vestindo o vestido branco que se misturava com o véu, atado por ganchos de brilhantes ao cabelo.

O dia do seu casamento…

"_- Draco Malfoy, aceita Hermione Granger como sua esposa, e promete amá-la e respeitá-la na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, no mundo mágico ou no muggle, até que um dia, o destino vos separe?_

_- Sim eu aceito!_

_- Hermione Granger, aceita Draco Malfoy como seu esposo, e promete amá-lo e respeitá-lo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, no mundo mágico ou no muggle, até que um dia, o destino vos separe?_

_- Sim eu aceito!"_

Encontrou então uma secção de fotografias que a fez sorrir. Fotografias deles e de Lucius.

Todas elas tinham Lucius! "Era de esperar!" – lembrou Hermione sorrindo.

Havia uma no dia mais feliz da vida de Hermione.

"_- Ele tem o teu rosto meu amor – disse Draco segurando a mão pequenina do bebé que Hermione segurava._

_- E o teu cabelo! Tenho quase a certeza que também terá os teus olhos!_

_- É lindo, tal como tu! – disse Draco sorrindo e beijando Hermione com doçura."_

A última das fotografias, a de todos a mais recente, tinha sido no aniversário de 8 anos de Lucius. O estado de Draco já era evidente, a fraqueza era óbvia.

"_- Nós ainda te podemos salvar meu amor! – disse Hermione segurando a mão trémula do marido enquanto ambos conversavam á parte dos outros adultos que riam e das crianças que brincavam._

_- Tu ouviste-os Hermione! Os curandeiros não sabem o que é! Eu fui amaldiçoado, amaldiçoado por tudo o que fiz!_

_- Não digas isso Draco! – implorou Hermione sentindo as lágrimas caírem-lhe sobre a face. – Eu preciso de ti. Eu o Lucius precisamos de ti!_

_- Vocês são fortes. Tu és forte, eu sei que saberás tomar conta dele!_

_- Eu não consigo viver sem ti Draco._

_- Meu amor… - Draco segurou-lhe a face com as duas mãos e encarou os seus olhos – Eu prometo… eu juro-te que estarei sempre contigo._

_- Ficarás comigo no final?_

_- Até ao fim, até ao mundo deixar de ser mundo meu amor._

_Ela sorriu-lhe por entre as lágrimas que ele limpou, depositando de seguida um beijo no seu rosto, seria um dos seus últimos beijos."_

Hermione limpou as lágrimas que lhe corriam a face e afagou o rosto do marido que sorria para a fotografia com um braço por cima dos seus ombros e outro no ombro do filho que olhava para o pai com o maior sorriso do mundo.

- Tens razão Draco. Tu ficaste sempre comigo!

A campainha tocou e vozes fizeram-se ouvir.

- HERMIONE ONDE ESTÁS? VIM AJUDAR-TE COM O JANTAR! É BOM QUE NÃO O TENHAS COMEÇADO!

Riu ouvindo a voz de Ginny. "O Harry nunca se engana".

Olhou para os inúmeros Dracos das fotografias e respirou fundo apagando quaisquer vestígios de lágrimas ou tristezas no seu rosto.

- Assim como eu continuo sempre contigo!

**FIM**


End file.
